


Captured

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: A ride home on his private train turns into an artistic endeavor for Jacob and his companion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a phenomenal piece of fan art created by the fantastic MistressAinley at DeviantArt. 
> 
> The piece can be viewed at http://mistressainley.deviantart.com/art/Jacob-Frye-593656013. The piece is classified as NSFW so please keep that in mind. Stop on by her profile and show her some love! I promise you will not be disappointed :)
> 
> I do not own the character Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.

It all started when he offered you a ride home. You expected it to be in a carriage, only to find out it would be via train. Not just any train, his personal one. You marveled at how he could have his own, this man who for all appearances didn’t seem to be very wealthy but seemed to have many in his employ. But you had met him a party only a month ago, you had spent a few evenings chatting with him and you enjoyed his company. He’s a brash one for sure, but he’s also quite inquisitive. After all you two had spent several hours marveling at the camera equipment you had brought along for the party.

But it was time to head home and Jacob insisted on giving you a ride on his private train. You marveled at how well appointed it was. It looked far more like a home on rails. Jacob gave you a quick tour of the different cars, before making himself at home on the sofa. He stretched himself out, the length of him talking up the whole space. In such a private setting, you could help but observe him. The scars on his jaw and forehead. The necklace bearing a shilling that he always seemed to wear. The strange device that he wore on his left arm, never explaining what it was for. As you took in all the details of him, you found yourself captivated by him. This gentleman was one of a kind, the kind that should be remembered.

You find yourself recalling that you had your camera with you. The camera you had brought to the party to show off. You had hoped to take many portraits in order to convince your father that you could take over the business one day. But for some reason, few wanted them this evening. This left you with enough to take more here. Would Jacob be a willing subject?  
Jacob notices you being quiet. He also seemed to have noticed that you were observing all of him. He smirks, in that impish way of his.  
“Do you see something you like?”  
It takes everything you have not to blush at his question. This man was full of surprises.  
“I do apologize”, I stammer a bit. “It’s just that if it see something that I want to remember, I want to capture it. It’s why I love taking photographs”  
Jacob regards me for a moment.  
“Am I something you want to remember?”  
I can’t hold back my blushing this time. I’m sure that I am as scarlet as the wall coverings. Jacob smiles at your reaction.  
“How do you want me to pose?”  
You can’t believe what you are hearing. You quickly get up and start setting up the camera. As you work, you take quick notes of the lighting in the car, hoping it will be enough. 

Once you are ready, you look through the lenses and take a breath. You’ve got the length of him.  
“You will have to hold as still as you can” you advise him. Jacob obliges.  
The first shot is captured and you pray it will turn out well.  
Jacob quirks an eye at you. “What kind of people have you taken portraits of?” he asks.  
You think back for a moment. Working in your fathers shop, you had seen mostly families come in. Occasionally you took portraits of young couples who had just tied the knot. But there was more. During the times when your father was away and you had the studio to yourself, you had others come in. Some were from the stage and wanted to be capture while they were well known. Others had come in because they wanted souvenirs of things not discussed in Victorian society. Wanting to build a name meant taking any work you could get.  
“I’ve captured many kinds of people. “You reply.  
“Have you captured any of my kind?” Jacob asks.  
You are not sure how to answer that. Jacob seems to be able to read your very thoughts. You weren’t even sure what kind of man Jacob was. From what you had seen, Jacob appeared to be the kind of man who simply did as he pleased, society be damned. But even then, there was more to it. Despite appearances, you got the impression that for all that Jacob showed, there was far more that he kept to himself.  
“I get the impression Sir that you are the only one of your kind.” The words slip from your tongue. “But I’ve been mistaken before”  
Jacob regards you for a moment, before he smiles again.  
“Would you like to know what my kind is? I will show you if you wish”  
A lump rose in your throat. You wondered what he could possibly have in mind. No you didn’t wonder, you needed to know.  
“Show me”  
Jacob rose off the sofa and quickly removed his coat, but he didn’t stop there. In quick order, he removed his waist coat and his shirt. He also removed the strange device from his arm. You briefly wondered if you should inquire about it, but you are quickly distracted by something else. A bird tattoo on the left side of his chest and what appeared to be a cross design on his left arm. You had seen tattoos before on other performers so it was no surprise to you. You also took note of several scars along his stomach.  
“You’ve seen tattoos before haven’t you?” Jacob asks.  
You nod your assent.  
“I’ve seen many performers with them. Most seemed to have them all over”  
You wonder if your staring at him is noticeable. Your eyes wander back to the strange device.  
“What is that you wear on your arm, if I may ask?”  
Jacob looks back to the device and picks it up. Re attaching it to his arm, he gives a quick flick of the wrist. Out shoots a rather long blade. Your eyes widen. You knew of men who carried blades in their walking canes, but not on their arms. Jacob notices your surprise.  
“I’m involved in many things. Not all of them are safe.” Jacob says this in such a way as to imply “you are better off not knowing about that”. You decide to drop the subject.  
“So” Jacob asks “do you still want to know more of my kind?”  
Surprised by what you have seen, you wonder if you are close to home yet. You wonder if this is the time to back out now. But you find yourself entranced even more by this man in front of you. What he was showing you was worth remembering.  
“Yes, I want to know more of you, Jacob Frye. If you would show me more”  
Jacob smiled again.  
“Close your eyes and I will show you”  
You obliged him. As you stood there, wondering what Jacob had in mind, you listed to the sounds around you. You heard what sounded like clothes being moved. A few minutes passed.  
“Open your eyes”  
What awaited you stunned you. Jacob was lying on the couch again. This time not a single stitch of clothing was to be found on him. The only thing remaining was his top hat, which now rested at his waist. His head laid over the arm rest.  
“Can you guess what my kind is? He asked.  
You find yourself both blushing and smiling. You hadn’t expected Jacob to show you this but you certainly were not upset by it.  
“I would guess you are your own man Jacob Frye. And I would guess you want the world to know” I replied. “And I would guess you want it captured”  
“Let’s capture it then”  
You adjusted the camera as best I could. You noticed the drapes had been left wide open, but you ventured that Jacob didn’t notice or didn’t care. Looking through the lenses, you found yourself entranced by the man before you. Strong. Sure of himself. Not like anyone else. You knew him now. You knew you didn’t want to forget him and now you never would.  
Click. He was captured.  
As you stood back up, Jacob followed you with his eyes.  
“Do you wish to capture what’s under my hat?” he teased  
There it was. It hit you like none other. The feeling you tried to ignore this whole time. Desire. There was no ignoring it now.  
“Yes I do” I replied. “But not with my camera”. The words flowed out.  
Jacob set his top hat to the side. There he was in all its glory. How long had he been like that you didn’t know. But that didn’t matter now. You quickly undressed and laid on top of Jacob. Everything else was forgotten. 

After it was finished, you laid quietly in Jacob’s arms. As he slept, you realized that the drapes had been open the whole time. You also realized that you hadn’t taken down the camera. You found yourself eager to get back home, to develop what you had captured. But a part of you knew what you had captured would stay private. Because it had to be that way, because of what kind of a man Jacob was. But you didn’t mind though. What you captured was all for you.


End file.
